A scare to last a lifetime
by TrueDespair
Summary: Yuui had felt that Halloween at Horitsuba was less then exciting. In the mist of his sadness, he makes a wish. Then along came a butterfly. The rest was history. Post!XXXHolic. No Pairings. -Complete-


YES! I MADE IT!

Just in time too.

This is a HUGE one-shot but it is SO worth it.

**References**: Halloween town movie, Nightmare before Christmas and something else that I can't remember at the moment. The town itself is a mixture of the two since they are my fave movies to watch. ^_^

**I don't own anything.**

Enjoy.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A scare to last a lifetime<strong>

* * *

><p>"My god, leave it to brother and the chairman to waste all the alcohol in just an hour. Now I have to go buy more just to satisfy the others."<p>

It was the eve of Halloween as Yuui was walking down the streets in frustration and irritation. The Horitsuba academy was having a Halloween party in celebration of the often double-sided holiday. Yuuko Ichihara, the chairman opted for a party since the students get a couple days off after wards. No one really complained about the plan as most people favored the holiday.

The cooking teacher and Watanuki had to go into the city and buy the necessary ingredients to make some the most ghoulish dishes that were ever created. Fai, Himawari and Sakura were in charge of the decorations while Yuuko made the Li twins, Kurogane and Doumeki wear some costumes so they can scare the rest of the group.

And they did a very good job.

* * *

><p>"<em>Yuui! Put the damn bat down! It's us!"<em>

"_Oh my god, Syaoran! Are you okay?"_

"_Wow, Yuui-sensei, you got some strength. I'm almost jealous."_

"_How dare you scare us, you big jerk!"_

"_Not my fault."_

"_Wow, Yuuko-sensei went all out didn't she?"_

"_Hyuu~! You really scare us good, Kuro-puu. You make a very scary….yet sexy werewolf. You can definitely howl at me any night, big boy."_

"_Moron, I'm _not_ in the mood for your damn sexual harassment right now. Can't you see that I'm trying to stop-fuck, Yuui's gone."_

"_Now look what you done, Doumeki! You chased Yuui-sensei away!"_

"_Guys….we should get Syaoran to the nurse now. I think he's passed out."_

Yuui wasn't much of a fan getting pranked.

* * *

><p>After convincing himself that there wasn't anything to really be scared about (even though he was scared out of his wits), Yuui came back and the party started. However, it wasn't long until another problem came up. Knowing Fai's light-weight-ness in drinking, Yuuko suggested that they would have a drinking contest. It was against Yuuko, Kurogane and Fai.<p>

Not surprisingly, Kurogane won.

Also not surprisingly, Fai was off his wagon. He was swaying so violently, that the students had to back away so he doesn't fall on them.

Of course, because of the contest, the alcohol content was low. So Yuuko requested (_ordered_) Yuui to get some more. He protested that it was already night-time and that he doesn't know the city that well. But one look from the chairman made him reconsider his options. So with some money from the woman's wallet and his cell phone, he ventured out of the room.

"Oh and make sure you get aspirin for your dear brother. I'm sure he'll be grateful when he wakes up later tonight." Yuuko added with a smirk.

_Oh, yeah. Brother passed out. That could explain why Kurogane's now his hug pillow._

With that in mind, Yuui walked down the hallway, out of the academy and into the city at night. Not noticing once of the mysterious look that Yuuko had on her face.

* * *

><p>"That'll be $300.78."<p>

"Thanks."

After paying the casher, Yuui took a few bagged items; most of them wine bottles and a pack of aspirin. He walked out of the store and looked up at the moon. It was a full moon, shining among the dark blue sky as there were no stars out. He sighed. "My first Halloween in Japan and already it's just feels like every other night with the gang. It's nothing different. Not even…." He frowned.

'_I wish I could feel the excitement of Halloween when I was a kid.'_

He even didn't take a few steps before a sound reached his ears. He blinked as he looked left to right. "That's odd." He muttered. "For a second there, I thought a heard something." He then started walking across the street.

_Ding_

"There it is again." Yuui stopped at the middle of the street. He glanced both ways of the road, thinking it was some lone ice cream truck making one last round. He then shrugged as he came to the other side. "That was weird. I'm almost certain that I heard something. It sounded…"

_Ding_

"It sounded like…."

_Ding_

"Like…."

_Ding_

"…A bell…?"

_Ding._

Yuui could feel his hair on the back of his neck stand up as he suddenly feared that he was not alone. He gulped and started walking down the sidewalk. He gritted his teeth as he tried not to pay attention to what may be behind him. If he didn't notice, then it would go away, he thought. Just walk and keep quiet. But the sound didn't seem to have faded. If anything, the sound was getting louder.

Just walk faster.

_Ding._

Don't pay attention.

_Ding._

Just walk faster.

_Ding!_

Ignore it.

_Ding!_

Just ignore it!

_**Ding!**_

Damn it!

"_What_?" Yuui shouted as he turned around, having enough of the game and wanted to give whoever it was a piece of his mind. Anger quickly turned into confusion as what he saw was not a person. But a mere butterfly…a mere _glowing_ butterfly. He almost dropped the bags as he realized that it butterfly was really glowing. It was glowing so brightly that the streetlights were non-existent around Yuui.

Blinking, Yuui lifted a finger and leaned it towards the mysterious butterfly. Like it read his mind, the butterfly flew towards him and landed on his finger. He slightly jumped at the contact. But as the seconds past, the cooking teacher found himself smiling at the fluttering creature. If there was a word to describe the butterfly, cute could be one.

"Why hello there, little one." Yuui calmly said as the butterfly moved it wings. "You gave me quite a scare back there." He straightened himself up as the butterfly flew from his finger and into his nose. He chuckled. "Alright, alright. You got my attention. You're very persistent critter. It's almost like you want to show me something."

Just then, the butterfly flew off his nose and down the sidewalk. Yuui didn't know what to make of that. "Well that was random. I guess I spooked the poor thing." Just as he started to walk away, he felt his hair being pulled gently. He turned his head. It was the butterfly. He glanced at it to see that it was holding the end of his ponytail. He blinked.

'_What the…?"_

The butterfly let go and flew away from him. It stopped for a second and turned to Yuui just floating in the air.

"What?" Yuui asked. "Do you…want me to follow you?"

It fluttered its wings in excitement.

Taking that as a yes, Yuui took a step but then stopped. "But…I can't. I have to get back to the academy." As much as he wanted to follow the butterfly, he needed to return to the school. His brother and friends were waiting for him. Plus, he wasn't sure if he can hold those bags any longer. "I'm sorry, but I really have to go. Maybe next time, okay?" He smiled. He started walking away with a ping of sadness in his heart. Maybe it was for the best. Better safe than sorry, he supposed.

_**Once again, you put the happiness of others above your own. Hehe. When are you going to learn?**_

Yuui stopped in his tracks. He turned around. What he saw shocked him to the core.

Not too far from him, was a dark figure. The silhouette was hard to decipher. The aura that figure was giving was strange but at the same time very familiar. The figure smiled as the butterfly flew to it and landed on a finger. The figure cooed at the butterfly before it vanished from sight. The hand was brought down slowly. The figure turned to Yuui. The cooking teacher couldn't see eyes but he was almost certain that the figure was looking straight at him.

The cooking teacher backed up a few steps. _'I must be dreaming.' _Yuui thought to himself as he went into denial. _'I did not just see a would-be stalker and a magical butterfly disappear before my eyes. Yeah, I should be dreaming. Maybe this really is a dream. Why else would this be happening?'_

The figure chuckled as it started walking away.

"Hey wait!" Yuui called out. He then sighed as he ran after the figure. "You can't just walk up here and freak the hell out of me! Hey! I said wait a sec!" Yuui turned a corner to see the figure turning left at an intersection. Narrowing his eyes, Yuui continued to run after him. However as he soon found out, no matter how fast he ran, the figure would almost completely vanish from his sight. It wasn't until he was into another neighborhood that the figure was nowhere in sight.

* * *

><p>"Damn, where did he go?"<p>

Yuui was surprised how fast he ran, and how he managed to hold on to his bags. He let out deep breaths. He looked about his surroundings. The houses were nothing like the ones he has grown accustom to. Of course the area around the school had a more suburban feel to it. As he was walking down the street, he soon noticed that the houses had walls surrounding them and that there wasn't a soul out there, just some blinking street lights and a lone moth.

"Jeez, what am I doing here?" This was getting him nowhere. Yuui knew that he wasn't in the Horitsuba area anymore, rather somewhere far from his comfort zone. He needed to find someone who he can ask for directions or at the very least a map to let him knew where he was so he can find the shortest route out of this place.

That is…if he can get out of this neighborhood first.

Walking forward, Yuui looked around to find a post office or a police station. However the more he walked, the neighborhood slowly turned into a city block. Before he knew it, he was in another city. There were tons of people in the streets, just minding their own business. The stores were open and lighting up the area.

Yuui, feeling out of place, continued walking down the street. He tried to ask random people just where the hell he was. But they either ignored him or were too busy to pay attention to him. "Um…excuse me?" He asked many times but it fell to deaf ears all the same. Finding a brick wall next to an entrance of a store, he leaned on it and sighed in irritation. "Great, I'm lost, tired and apparently invisible to the public eye. Just great." He covered his eyes with his arm as he felt tears stinging his eyes. "I can't believe this. First Yuuko-sensei made me go out to buy alcohol then I get distracted and now I'm in a place where I know _nothing_ about." He groaned. "Can this night get any worse?"

"Um…excuse me."

Yuui moved his arm to see a young girl staring up at him. She had light brown hair that was almost down past her waist. Her skin was pale but flawless. She was wearing a typical school uniform, black with golden buttons along with a skirt and formal shoes. But what really made her stood out from the others were her eyes. It was blue but they had a green tint to them, if he didn't know any better, the color has very close to aquamarine.

Putting up a smile, Yuui fully looked at the girl. "Yes, what is it?"

The young girl tilted her head. "Are you…lost by any chance?"

The cooking teacher found himself chuckling. "Was it obvious?"

"Yes, it was." The girl smiled softly. "If you want, there's a place where I know someone who can help you with your problem."

"Really?" Yuui eyes were desperate but hopeful. "I mean, that's great." He then slightly frowned. "But I wouldn't want to burden you with my problems and all."

"It's no problem." The girl shook her head. "I don't mind. In fact, I was on my way over to him right now. I'm sure he'll help you find your way back. Would you like to come with me?"

Yuui mulled over his options. On the one hand, if he does go with the girl, he could meet this guy and he can find a way out of this hell. _'Or I could be lead into a dark alley and be killed in the most gruesome manner possible.' _On the other hand, if he doesn't go, he'll be stuck in this city until morning. _'Goodness knows that even if I used my cell phone, I'm pretty sure no one would answer.' _ He felt very tired just thinking about it.

"Um…sir? Are you okay?"

The cooking blinked back to reality as the girl stared up at him with worry. He smiled down at her. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He cleared his throat. "And I'll take you up on your offer. I'd be very grateful for it."

"Okay." The girl smiled. "And I'll just take a couple of bags from you since you look very exhausted."

"Thank you." Yuui nodded. "I'm sorry though to put this on you."

"It's fine." The girl started walking down the street with the cooking teacher following her. "My name's Kohane Tsuyuri by the way."

"Yuui Fluorite." The cooking teacher smiled. "And thank you again for your help." He and the girl were leaving the city block and were entering into a new place entirely. "So, if you don't mind me asking, who exactly is this person? A friend of yours or something?"

For a moment, Kohane smiled sadly. Then her face was hidden; unreadable to the cooking teacher. "That's a question that doesn't have a clear answer, but I like to think so."

_Though it doesn't matter in the end._

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

"Wow." Yuui said in awe. "So this is where he lives?"

"More or less." Kohane shrugged. She then walked through the front gate. "Come on, hopefully he is awake by now." She waited until Yuui was next to her before she continued walking. She can tell that Yuui was amazed by the place and what surrounds it. The garden, the trees, and even the paved sidewalk. Then again, he wasn't the first person to be surprised that such a location even existed.

As the pair reached for the door, Kohane reached her hand out to knock on it. Only to have it open before her hand even touched the wood.

On the other side of the door were two girls, one with blue long hair and dark clothing and the other with short pink hair in bright clothing. Asides from their looks, they seemed like any other pair of children.

Yuui stared at the girls with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. "Um…hi?"

The girls giggled as Kohane smiled.

"Good evening, Kohane-chan." They said in unison.

"And a good evening to you both as well." Kohane bowed formally. "I trust that he's doing well while I was gone."

"Yes, the master is doing very well." The pink one said.

"Though he's been having weird dreams lately." The blue one added.

Then there was a moment of silence.

"Weird dreams? Like how—"

"Ah!" The pink one exclaimed. "It's you!"

The three gals looked at Yuui who in turn was very confused.

The cooking teacher looked behind, then back at them. He then hesitantly pointed a finger to his chest. "Oh…you mean me?" He then yelped as the two unusual girls hugged him at each side. The blue one smiled to the pink one.

"So this is him."

"Yes, it is him."

"He's very cute."

"So cute."

"And so lost."

"Yes, very lost."

"But don't worry, sir."

"You're in luck."

"Because the master will be happy to help you!" The two exclaimed at the same time.

"…."Yuui blinked before looking up at Kohane, who looked very amused at his situation. "…I'm…really lost right now. What is going on?" Unfortunately, he didn't get an answer as he was being pulled by the two younger girls. "Hey wait! What the heck?"

Kohane just smiled as she went ahead inside of the place. She can hear Yuui yelling and shouting in both surprise and desperation. She placed one of the cooking teacher's bags on the floor and took off her shoes. She turned around to see Yuui and the girls inside with the front door closing on them.

As the girls did the usual introduction to the guest (forcibly taking Yuui's shoes off and his bags), Kohane picked up all of Yuui's bags in silence in turn and went down the hallway. _'It's very unusual for him to just drag someone to the shop. Usually they come to him, no matter where they are. Just what on earth is he planning to do with Yuui-san?'_

* * *

><p>The sound of a bell was heard before the oven door was opened. A sheet of freshly baked cookies was taken out and placed onto a folded towel. Oven mitts were then thrown next to the flat pan. A sigh of a job well done was heard.<p>

"So, you really are awake after all."

The cook turned and smiled at the person at the doorway. "Ah, Kohane-chan. Good evening. I trust you got here safely."

"Of course." Kohane smiled. "Though I should say that I wasn't alone." She then showed the person the bags. "And he brought these with him. What should I do with them?"

"Give it here." The person walked over and took the bags from the girl's hands. "I'll just put them in a cabinet here. I'm sure it's about enough payment for him being here." Then the tea kettle started whistling. "Besides, I doubt he'll need them. Not anymore."

"So did you really bring him here?" Kohane asked.

"Technically, yes."

"Technically?"

"As you know, Kohane-chan, I can't leave the shop." The stove was turned off as the person placed it on counter. "Because of the choice I made of course. So for me to _physically_ leave the shop would realistically impossible. However, I did come up with a few spells to lure our guest here. It was a bit tiring to use but it'll be worth it."

"Why would you bring a guest here though?" Kohane asked with worry. "I mean, you never had this issue before with past guests."

"You're right, I haven't." The person agreed. "But this person…is someone I never encountered before but at the same time knew of his existence for quite some time." The person sighed. "He's the kind of person who had a rough past. He puts other peoples' needs before his own and pays no heed to the pain he has caused because of his sacrifices. He's—"

"Just like you." Kohane finished with a sad smile.

"…Yeah. In many ways, that's true." Then a chuckle was heard. "But now, it seems that he has a wish. And of course, I can't just ignore it. Since I _am_ a wish-granter after all. But, he's not the kind of person to let himself wonder. So I had to _persuade_ him to come. However whether or not he'd actually come was his choice. I can't force people to do things they don't want to, no matter how inevitable the result might be."

Kohane nodded. "I see." She then looked over at the cookies. "So what is his wish then?"For a second, she blinked at the unreadable expression from the one who was in front of her. But it vanished before she can be sure what it was.

The person grinned. "That's for me to know and for _him_ to find out."

* * *

><p>Yuui was glaring at his watch for the fifth time. He was supposed to be back at the academy by now with the alcohol in tow. But<em> no<em>, he had to follow the mysterious man and had to get lost. Now thanks to a person he just met, he's stuck at this…_shop_.

According to the girl duo (who he knew now as Maru and Moro), he can't leave the shop until he gets what he came for. He wasn't sure what they meant by that but he assumed they mean the directions to get out of the city and back to the Horitsuba area. With a frown, he just sat on a pillow in front of Japanese table waiting for the guy who was supposed to help him.

Just because he accepted the situation he was in, didn't mean that he liked it.

The sliding doors open and in came Maru and Moro laughing while carrying what looked like Halloween decorations. Following them was Kohane who was carrying a tray of cookies. From his view, the cookies were shaped as pumpkins and ghosts.

'_What the hell?'_

"Here you go, Yuui-san." Kohane smiled as she held out the tray. "Would you like to try one?"

Looking at the girl, Yuui glanced down at the tray. Hesitantly, he took a ghost-shaped cookie and took a tiny bite out of it. He then blinked. "This is really good." He said with awe. "T-Thank you, Kohane. Did you make these?"

"Oh no. I didn't make them." Kohane shook her head. "But I did help with the frosting." She then placed the tray on the table and took a seat next to the cooking teacher. "The person who will help you made them. He liked to cook and bake things. If he wasn't what he is now, I bet he'd be a professional chef."

"Really?" Yuui looked over at Maru and Moro who were putting up spiders and paper lanterns around. "So where is he? You said that this guy would help me get back."

"Oh he will. He's just getting some cups for the tea." When Kohane saw the fallen expression Yuui gave her, she giggled. "I'm sorry. When guests come to this place, he wants to make them as comfortable as possible. He likes being a good host after all."

"I see…"

"Maru, Moro! Are you two done with those decorations?"

The four looked up to see the owner of the store. He was wearing a white apron with a matching colored cloth that covered most of his hair. Under the apron was a formal one-piece outfit with a blue moon attached on the left side. He was also wearing casual slippers and (seemingly) vintage glasses. But unlike most people he had a blue color in one eye and a brown-gold in another.

However, in Yuui's eyes, there was something oddly familiar about that guy.

_Painfully familiar._

"Yes, we did!" The girls exclaimed.

"Good, now why don't you two change into your costumes and met me back here?" The owner smiled.

"Okay!"

The owner chuckled as the girls left the room. "You'll have to forgive them. Their level of enthusiasm can throw off people at first but they are good at heart." Holding the tray that had the tea pot and cups, he sat across from the pair with a polite smile. "I hope I haven't kept you waiting long. I just had some last minute things to do." He then laid out the cups and started pouring the tea into them.

Kohane smiled as she got her cup. But as she glanced at Yuui , her smile dropped. There was a look in the blonde's eyes that she didn't like, though it was more out of fear then dislike.

"Now then," The owner started. "I believe introductions are in order. My name is—"

"_Is this some kind of joke?"_

Slightly surprised at the tone his guest was using, the shopkeeper blinked and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry?"

"Do you think this is funny?" Yuui angrily said. "I first got lost, miles away from home, had people ignored me except this nice young lady here and promptly got dragged by school-like girls in this place that suppose to help me in god knows what and now _this_?" He then slammed his hands on the wood of the table. "How _stupid_ to you think I am?"

"Again, sir. I don't know what you mean." The shopkeeper was once in a long while; confused. While it came as no surprise that since he has taken over the shop that people (human or otherwise) will either know what he is or have heard of him at some point. But for him to receive this kind of a reaction…well he couldn't exactly say that he was expecting that. Far from it, in fact.

"Oh _come on_!" Yuui said loudly in exasperation. "I know that 'tis the day of tricks and treats so I'm all for it but this has gone too far!" He then glared at the supposed 'shopkeeper'. "How about you drop this charade and tell me who the mastermind of this really is; _Kimihiro Watanuki_?"

The tea cup that owner in his hand dropped and smashed upon the floor.

Kohane and Yuui were speechless as the owner sat there in shock. Mismatched eyes fell on the blonde as he tried to form the words that he desperately wants to say. But nothing came out.

Yuui's own sapphire eyes widened as his anger faded into confusion and shock. Slowly he realized that this may not be a Halloween trick at all. This guy really doesn't know what he was talking about. This was not the student he has known. If that's the case….who is he?"

"H…How…?"

Kohane went up to the owner, placing her hands on his shoulder. "Kimihiro…Kimihiro, are you okay?"

"How…." The owner was shocked to the core. To anyone to actually know that piece of fact, a complete stranger, was truthfully, a bit scary. "How do you know my name? My _full_ name?"

"I…." The cooking teacher didn't know what to say. Not only did he assume wrong, he practically yelled at someone who didn't deserve the anger and frustration. "I just….I know someone who…looks like you and has…the same name…." He then frowned in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I just thought…you were him and all…I shouldn't have…sorry." He muttered the last word.

"Wait…" The owner said with a lifted hand. "Are you telling me…that there's another person that looks like me and has my name too?"

"Y-Yeah." Yuui said. "In fact, he is my top student in Home Ec. at the academy where I worked." He then blinked. "He's very sweet, a bit flustered but he's has a very good heart and has many friends, myself included."

"Is that so?" The owner said softly. Then there was a small smile on his face. "Then I'm glad." _'I should have known, nothing stays the same forever. Everything changes, for everyone and everything. I just never thought it would include myself. Knowing that now, it's just enough to make me happy. If only a bit.' _He then grinned brightly at the cooking teacher. "Then please, call me Watanuki. It's very nice to meet you."

'_Whoa, he bounced back quick.' _Nonetheless, Yuui smiled in return. "Yuui Fluorite…um…Watanuki. It's nice to meet you too."

Kohane, who has witnessed the whole thing, finally relaxed as she gave out a small smile. As worried as she was about Watanuki meeting this particular guest, she was glad that the ice was broken between the two. Just then, her front pocket started to vibrate. Confused, she fished out her cell phone and check at the screen. She sighed. "Looks like I have to go now."

"Aw~! Really?" Watanuki whined a bit. "But you just got here! Can't you stay a little while longer?"

"Sorry, I promised Granny that I help her with some customers. She's very kind but she's not getting any younger."

Watanuki snorted in agreement. "People, they always want to see if spirits are following them tonight of all nights or see if they will die tonight." He then leaned over and gave Kohane a quick kiss on the cheek. "Okay then, if there's no way around it. I guess it's farewell for now."

"For now." Kohane nodded.

"And as much as I hate to say it, how about you call that jerk to give you a ride back?" There was slight scowl on Watanuki's face that felt very familiar to Yuui. "I told him not to come tonight but I never said anything about being _around_. If he so much as complains about it, you have my permission to whack him over the head."

"I'll see what I can do." Kohane giggled. "It's been nice meeting you, Yuui-san."

"Uh…nice meeting you too." Yuui shyly said. "And thanks for helping me."

"No problem." And with that the young girl Kohane left the room and out of the shop, where Doumeki was already there, waiting for her at the front gates.

Back at the shop, Yuui took another cookie and nibbled on it. "Again, I'm really sorry that we have gotten on the wrong foot like that. It's not every day you see someone that looks exactly like someone you know very well."

'_Yeah, you and me both.' _"It's no problem." Watanuki waved his hands with a calm smile. "Now then how about we cut to the chase and get right down to business? I assume that you came here for a reason."

"Actually yeah." Yuui kind of forgot the main reason for even being here. "I was wondering if you can give me directions as to get back to the Horitsuba area." He chuckled nervously. "As I mentioned before, I was distracted by something and ended up lost because I followed it. Kohane mentioned that you might help me since, I'm getting the idea that you like helping others…so….yeah, that's about it."

Watanuki nodded with a sly smile. "I see." He then casted a glance at the backyard before he looked back at Yuui. "Is that all you want?"

"Well…Yeah."

"Are you sure about that?"

"What?"

"I said, 'are you sure about that'?"

"I'm….sorry, I don't understand what you mean by that." The way Watanuki was looking at him made Yuui feel a bit uneasy. Not frightened but uneasy. It was like the guy was looking through him, knowing more then he let on. Just what is he?

"Uh huh." Watanuki then nodded. "Can I tell you something?" When Yuui dumbly nodded, Watanuki stood up and started cleaning up the broken pieces of the tea cup. "This shop is no ordinary shop. It's a shop of wonders, a place of magnificent things. If I had to be blunt, I would have to say, that the shop holds sells things that the naked one wouldn't see."

"'That the naked eye wouldn't see'…" Then Yuui clasped his hands. "Oh, do you mean priceless artifacts like antiques?"

"Well there's that." Watanuki nodded. He cradled the broken pieces of the tea cup in his hands. "But this shop sells something more valuable than any antique on earth. Much more valuable."

At that, Yuui drew a blank. "But…what could be more valuable then antiques?"

"This shop sells wishes!"

"It can grant any wish that your heart desires!"

Yuui looked at the doorway to see Maru and Moro back from changing. They were in a devil and angel outfit. Maru was the devil and Moro was the angel. They also had dark horns and white wings to complete the image. He had to admit, they looked rather cute.

"Wishes?" Yuui raised an eyebrow. "What, like a genie or something?"

At Yuui's questioning accusation, Watanuki laughed loudly. "No. Not exactly like a genie. But something like that. Maru, Moro; could you two please get me a trash canister for this poor cup?"

"Okay~!"

As the girls down the hallway, Watanuki turned his head to the blonde. "Unlike genies, there are minimum repercussions to one's own desire…but in turn a price must be paid, or else…" He shook his head to keep the dark thoughts out. "Anyway, I have known that everyone, no matter who, what or where they are have a wish. For those wishes, they would come to the shop where I, Watanuki would grant them. Almost any wish, great or small, I can grant. With the help of magic or course."

"Almost?" Yuui asked. "You mean there's some wishes that you can't grant?"

"Yes, I may be powerful but even I have limits." As Maru and Moro came back with a trash can for the broken cup, Watanuki smiled at Yuui. "You really are something else, aren't you?"

"Huh?" Yuui blinked.

"All this time of being the shop owner, never once did anyone not ask how can I grant a wish or how can they believe something like wishes being granted." Watanuki dusted his hands. "Thank you, girls." As the girls cheered and ran into the room; putting the canister away, he walked back to the table and sat down.

"Well…it's not like I believe in wishes completely." Yuui shrugged. "It's just that what I have seen and what you say, there might be _some_ truth to it. If you _can_ grant wishes like you say you can, that is."

"Heh. You're not much in denial but at the same time…." Watanuki laced his hands together. "Well I guess we'll cross that road when we get to it. Now speaking of wishes, I believe there's a wish that needs granting."

"Really? Whose?"

A knowing smile graced Watanuki's lips as he pointed a finger at Yuui. "Yours."

"M-Mine? My wish?" Yuui pointed at himself. "But I don't have a wish that needs granting. Certainly not any wish that I can remember."

'_They all say that at one point or another.' _Watanuki chuckled. "I don't believe that. I think that you have an idea of what your wish is. You just wouldn't say it." He then took a cookie and broke it in half. "Come now, there has to be something you're wishing for. What is it? Family, love, money… maybe a sex change perhaps?"

The pair burst out laughing at the last part of the owner's statement.

"No, no. Nothing about family and money or even love. Not even a sex change." Yuui calmed down a bit. He then sighed. "I guess I do have a wish but….you wouldn't like it. It's too childish for a grown man like me. Even thinking about, it's embarrassing." He frowned.

"A wish is wish, Yuui. Believe when I tell you that in my work, there are no boundaries. Great or small, normal or unusual, everyone wants something. If they can't grant them on their own, then I'm here to help. So try me."

Yuui opened his mouth and close it. He just sat there in silence. He didn't think the night would end up like this. Granted, it was admittedly the most refreshing night that he had in a while despite the down-turns. But still…should he tell? He looked up to see the owner waiting patiently for him to speak. _'He must have done this a lot. Not many people would say their wishes right away.' _He then gulped. "Um…there's a time…when I was a kid…in France where I was…born and raised."

Watanuki nodded.

"I…every year on a certain day, I would feel very excited about it. The dark night, the bright leaves on the street, the laughter, the yelling, the pumpkins, the paper ghosts, the costumes, and…mother's apple pie." Yuui then smiled shyly. "I know it's foolish to say it but…"

"Your wish is to experience the old-school joy of Halloween once again…am I right?" Watanuki finished calmly.

"…Yes." Yuui blushed in embarrassment. "I tried to cast that fruitless hope away once I got older but it never seems to fade. I just…it's complicated to explain."

"I don't think it's complicated." Watanuki shook his head. "I mean, we all want to turn back the clock and experience the good old times before…the harsh reality of growing up sets in." A flash of a frown was seen before Watanuki was back to his smile. "Nonetheless, I now know your wish. Shall I grant it?"

The cooking teacher gaped. "Y-You can grant it? I mean really grant it?" He then gasped as Watanuki stood up.

"Of course I can. It's a very pure wish from the heart." Watanuki crossed his arms. "However before we get started, I'm afraid that you pay a price for that wish. Like I said before, people who want their wishes granted needs to pay a price because you can't get something without giving something in return."

"A price huh?" Yuui then fished into his jacket. "I think I have some cash I can pay you with-"

"No no. I don't want your money." Watanuki waved his hand. He then walked over to Yuui. "When I mean a price, I mean something you have to give that is equal to the wish." He then sat down in front of him. "For every wish, a price must be paid. Or there will be chaos."

"Chaos?"

"Yes." Watanuki placed a finger under Yuui's chin and lifted them up to his eyesight. "There has to be a balance between the wish and the price. Or there will be chaos, harm to the world around us and harm to the soul within you. Everything has to be in balance. Nothing too great or too insignificant. Just equality."

Yuui stared straight at the owner's eyes and gulped. "I…I think I see your point. Can't get without giving, heh." As the owner released his hold on the cooking teacher, he then fiddled his fingers. "But I really don't know what to give you then if it was to be equal to the wish."

"Yes, that is a problem." Watanuki thought about it. Then he looked at Yuui with a raised eyebrow. Then he smirked. "Yuui…did someone made you a necklace a while back?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Yuui then chuckled. "It was when we were teenagers. Brother…I mean Fai, made a necklace for me from art class. It was a simple gold chain with a big heart. It was bit dented since his class was using second-handed material but he fixed that by painting silver stars on the heart. It was simple but it I held onto it ever since."

"I see." Watanuki then clenched his left fist. "Do you mean this one?" As he unclenched it, there it was. A gold heart necklace with painted silver stars on it.

"What the-" Yuui gasped as he inspected the object with his eyes. "That's…that's…." _'That's the very same necklace, right down to the dent.' _He then gaped at the shopkeeper. "H-How…how did you…?"

Watanuki chuckled. "I could explain…but there are just not enough words in any language that will come close to an understanding for you."

Yuui opened his mouth.

"And it requires another price."

Yuui promptly closed his mouth at that.

The shopkeeper looked at the necklace with a fond smile. "I think this object will be enough to pay for your wish. I'll have to take it." He shrugged apologetically as he saw Yuui's sadden expression. "Rules are rules. I just follow them." He then stared at the silver stars. _'However the necklace might be too much for the wish. Maybe if…yeah, I think I can do that. It won't be easy but I think it'll balance out.' _Putting the necklace into his pocket, he lend out a hand to Yuui. "Now that the boring part's over, we can now grant that wish of yours."

"My wish…" Yuui whispered. He then took the hand and stood up. "I'm…I'm not sure if I'm ready. It's…really happening."

"Yep." Watanuki chuckled. "Don't worry, you're not the first person who felt that way. Besides, whatever happens you get what you want. Now then…let's go."

"Where?" Yuui asked.

"To the backyard." Watanuki smirked.

* * *

><p>A couple hallways later, Yuui found himself outside again. Only this time, he was at the backyard of the shop. He gasped at the size of the area. The front was great in itself but it felt vast and vivid. He then was pulled out of the backdoor and down the back-porch by the shopkeeper.<p>

"Okay then." Watanuki then went into his sleeves and pulled out an object. "Here. I want you to hold it."

Yuui stared at the object. "A carved pumpkin. A small carved pumpkin." He took the pumpkin in his hands and looked at it. It was a hand-carved pumpkin that was indeed smaller then a normal pumpkin. But the carving was flawless. Yes, it was simple but the way to was cut was precise and neat. He looked up at the owner. "What I supposed to do with this?"

Watanuki smiled. "You have to make sure you hold it." He patted the pumpkin. "This is no ordinary pumpkin you see. I got it as a price from another customer a while back. He was a traveler of some sorts and he wanted my help on a certain issue." He then stood back. "Like I said you have to hold it or else it won't work."

"Or else what won't work?"

"You'll see." Watanuki then pulled out a wand with the pumpkin at the head.

"Are you serious?" Yuui shouted with a roll of his eyes.

"Complain all you want! I like to see you come up with something better than this! It's Halloween after all!" Then Watanuki closed his eyes and the backyard suddenly became silent. Then the wand started glowing and emitted something that looked like pixie dust. It came out of the wand and flew to Yuui who was still holding the small carved pumpkin.

Yuui took a step back as the dust started to surround him, soon the dust was all he can see. He then felt something weird. Looking down at his arm, he saw that it was turning into the dust. "What the?" Soon enough he was turning into the dust. "Wait! Watanuki, what the hell?"

"You'll be transported to a different place." Watanuki calmly said. "That pumpkin you're holding acts as a safety net and a key to get to that place. If you weren't holding it, you'll be torn to pieces before even stepping into another world."

"_What?_"

"Just a precaution, that's all." Watanuki waved his hands in apology. "I'll be joining you soon enough, stay calm and don't worry!"

Whatever Yuui was going to say was lost as the dust engulfed him completely and disappeared, leaving only bits of dust shining in the dark.

Watanuki chuckled as he put the wand away. "Now that the spell has been cast, it's time to get ready." He then frowned. "I wonder what costume I'm going to wear."

* * *

><p>Dark.<p>

Pure thick darkness.

That was all Yuui can see.

'_Agh. Where am I? Why can't I see anything?'_

"Mister…"

'_Huh?'_

"Mister…are you alright?"

Feeling some pain, Yuui mustered up the energy to open his eyes. As his vision cleared up a bit, he was looking right at something white and with dark holes. Then it hit him. "Ahh!" He yelped as he suddenly sat up and moved back. As he moved back, he got a full view of what he was really looking at. It was just a little kid in a sheet _looking_ like a ghost.

'_Someone kill me.'_

"Mister?"

"Sorry." Yuui sighed. "I….I…I was sleeping and…" He looked up to see a bench above him. "I guess I fell off while I was sleeping. I think I was having a nightmare of something." He rubbed his head. "It's nothing though. I'm okay."

The kid seemed convinced; if only a bit. Then the child reached into the plastic pumpkin basket and pulled out a lollipop. "Here. Hope you feel better."

Feeling a bit drowsy, Yuui gently took the candy. "T-Thank you."

The 'ghost' nodded. "No problem." The child then waved at Yuui. "Happy Halloween, mister." The child said as he ran off to a group of other children who were wearing costumes as well.

"H-Happy Halloween to you too." Yuui called out; though the child wouldn't really hear it. He lifted himself off the pavement and swayed a bit as he stood up. He stared at the lollipop before looking up. "Well, I guess I can say that I'm not in Horitsuba area at least."

"I would say so or else I may have screwed up."

Yuui yelped at the voice next to him. "Could you _not _do that? I have enough of people sneaking up on me!"

"It's Halloween, Yuui. You're bound to get some thrills and chills anyway so you might as well get use to it." Watanuki chuckled. "How do you like my new outfit? I was thinking of wearing a doctor's coat but I think wearing a formal suit from the Victorian-England era was better. I just replaced the black tie and the ribbon around my hat with orange."

"….It looks nice." Yuui nodded. "You know, you don't have to come. I mean, it's my wish and all but if it's going to be an inconvenience for you-"

"Not at all." Watanuki waved him off. "I actually want to come to this place for a while now and you look like you need some company. However," His voice was lowered. "I'm not technically here."

"What do you mean 'technically'? I can see you standing right here with me."

"Take a closer look, Yuui. What color are my eyes?" Watanuki asked.

Yuui narrowed his eyes as he took a closer look at the shopkeeper. He seemed to be the same, nothing about him was different. Then he saw the eyes. He leaned back. "Blue….they're both blue…but how…" Then he started to see something. There was an aura around the shopkeeper that was nearly invisible. It was slightly glowing but it almost blended into the air. He blinked. "What the…?"

"I have my reasons for doing this." Watanuki smiled sadly. "But let's just say that a long time ago someone close to me was dying and I didn't want to accept it. So I made a choice, and I'm paying for it. But….I'd be lying if I said it wasn't worth it." He shrugged. "For that time to come, I have to pay a price; for my own wish."

"Your wish?"

Watanuki nodded. "Yes. A wish that even I can grant on my own and one I doubt anyone else could." He then put on a smile. "But that's another story. Right now, your wish still needs granting. So why don't we take a walk? The night's still young and we have a lot to see."

Nodding, Yuui sighed. "Yeah." He felt a bit sad for the shopkeeper. He bet that he had his whole life ahead of him…and here he was, stuck in a shop for god knows how long. If he were in his shoes, he didn't know how he can handle it. The mere thought scared him a bit.

"Hey, hey." Watanuki patted Yuui on the shoulder. "Don't look so gloomy. Like I said, I made a choice and I'm paying for it. It was my own burden, okay? You don't have to carry my wounds. I bet you have enough pain to bear yourself. Most people do anyway."

Staring into those 'blue' eyes, Yuui can see that Watanuki wasn't too sad about his situation. More like content. He wasn't happy but the shopkeeper was far from sad. With a sigh, Yuui slightly smile. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It happens." Then Watanuki reached into his pocket and took out something. "Here. You might need this."

…

"….Please tell me you're kidding."

"Do you _want_ to stick out like a sore thumb here?"

"….Give it here…."

* * *

><p>"Great, now people think someone punched me in the eye or something."<p>

"It was either this or the _Michael Myers/Halloween _mask, okay? Despite how much stuff I have in my shop, I'm a bit low on props and costumes. Sue me."

Watanuki and Yuui were walking down a path through a park deep into the night of what looked like a neighborhood. So far they have seen paper ghosts flying through the air, little children running around in scary costumes, lit caved pumpkins almost on every house and bright leaves falling around them; contrasting the darkness that loomed over the place.

The feel of the place was nothing Yuui had ever felt before. It was surreal, impossible and yet very nostalgic. He can definitely see how very homely it was to the holiday.

"So, have you figured it out?"

Yuui blinked as he looked over Watanuki. "What?"

Watanuki grinned. "I mean this place; do you know what it is?"

"…." Yuui honestly hadn't thought about it. "Is it…another world?"

"Well…yes and no." Watanuki said. "We're in a different place indeed but it's not exactly another world." He took out the wand he used earlier. "This wand was given to a local who lived these parts. But wanted more out of life so with my help, that wish was granted. The price was this wand which is a key of some sort."

"And the pumpkin's was the safety net. You mentioned that. But what I want to know is why. I mean does traveling from one…dimension to another that dangerous?" Yuui crossed his arms.

"No…not usually." Watanuki waved the wand around. "But there are worlds that are hard to get into and if you're not prepared, you can at the most, die from mutilation or decapitation. Good news that it hasn't happened yet. But one must to cautious."

"Oh I see. So we didn't exactly left but at the same time we did." Yuui said. "So what's the name of this place?"

Watanuki smiled as he picked up a random newspaper on the sidewalk and gave it to Yuui.

Confused, Yuui took the newspaper and read the publishing. He blinked as he took a second look. He then stared at Watanuki, who has trouble holding back his laughter. "Are you serious? This can't be true!"

"I'm afraid it is." Watanuki grinned. "Welcome to Halloween Town."

"…."

"Well, the outskirts of it anyway."

* * *

><p>In the shadows of the trees, several pairs of eyes of green started popping out, watching the park with sinister intentions of misfortune. Their eyes landed on the shopkeeper and another. There was a low growling coming from one of them. All eyes turned to a certain pair of eyes, one that had blood red for its color.<p>

_The shopkeeper is here._

_He brought a friend._

_How fun._

_We should so something._

_But what?_

_Let's follow them._

_Then take the blonde._

_And kill shopkeeper._

_Have blonde as favorite toy._

_He'd make a good doll._

_A lovely doll for master._

_Yes, master will be pleased._

_We go for master._

_Yes, we shall._

* * *

><p>Watanuki frowned as the pair reached the more populated part of the city. He turned his head to see but he only saw fainting streetlamps. He narrowed his eyes.<p>

"Watanuki? Is something wrong?"

Turning his attention to Yuui, the shopkeeper smiled. "No, nothing's wrong. Just got a bit paranoid for a second." He then grabbed Yuui's shoulder. "But just to be safe, let's not get separated okay? We wouldn't want you to get lost in here."

Yuui nodded. As the two entered into the city itself, the cooking teacher was blown away at the sight before him. "Oh my god."

"Yep." Watanuki lifted his arms into the air. "Halloween town! Monsters, ghosts, witches, demons, spirits, all the like!" He laughed. "It's a place where the creatures of the night can live in peace and harmony."

"Whoa…." Yuui couldn't believe it. Beings from another dimension were living as if they were normal people. There were stores, a mall, movie theaters, and even a city hall. There were little creatures in actual costumes running around scaring others left and right. There were witches and wizards having a laugh while performing magic. There was even pumpkin headed people eating pie with skeletons. "How wonderful."

Watanuki smiled at Yuui's reaction. "It's amazing, isn't it? A whole town; a world full of these beings who carry on the tradition that is Halloween. Scares, frights, joy, delight and happiness. But above all, harmony. There's a rule between them and humans that neither should cross to either place; lest a battle might brew."

"Why?"

"Something happened centuries ago." Watanuki frowned. "And they rather not talk about it. Plus I'm under oath not to tell, sorry." He shrugged.

"So is that why you made me wear an eye-patch?" Yuui asked.

"Well…."

"Shopkeeper!"

The pair looked over to see a vampire girl walking over them. She had black hair with red streaks and an outfit that came from the punk era. What really tipped off that she really was a vampire were the pointed fangs that were showing when she was smiling.

"I never thought I'd see you in these parts. I thought you can't leave the shop."

Sighing, Watanuki nodded. "I'm not here…exactly." He then smiled. "But nothing was going to stop me from coming either way."

The vampire glanced at Yuui and grinned. "And I see you bring a friend." She then really looked at him. "Let me guess, he's a mage who lost his magic, right?"

"Wait a sec." Yuui narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean by that—"

"Of course he is!" Watanuki interjected. "I met him as he was walking by my shop. Due to a battle between his family and another, his eye was blown off by a blast of power. He was in rest for a while."

"Oh, I see." The vampire looked over at the blonde with sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"Um…it's fine." Yuui never felt so awkward in his life…well among other thing. "I'm okay not having magic. There are much important things then having magic, you know."

"That's true." The girl shrugged. "Why have power if it brings nothing but pain?" She then checked her watch and gasped. "Oh no, it is that time already?" She then chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I'm late for a party. It's an annual thing and everyone who is anyone will be there."

"A party you say?" Watanuki said with a smirk. "Is it an open event by any chance?"

"Actually it is." She smiled. "It's just that I have a date with a very sexy mummy and I can't be late to see her. If you want, I can give you directions to it."

"That would be lovely."

Yuui looked back and forth between the two with narrowed eyes. He didn't like the fact that he lied to a total stranger. But if what Watanuki said was true about humans not supposed to be here, then there's nothing he can do. But one thing was for certain; was there anyone out there that had his face who really was a mage?

He was scared to find out.

* * *

><p><em>There they are.<em>

_Going to the party._

_Good._

_We should catch the blonde by surprise._

_Then lure the shopkeeper to his death._

_Then master gets a toy._

_Good for him._

_Good for us._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later<strong>_

Yuui drank what was his fifth glass of pumpkin juice as he was standing on a wall inside a huge building. After getting directions to the annual party, he and Watanuki got some food to bring just in case, people would get suspicious. At the beginning it was weird for the cooking teacher as he never been to a party with actual monsters. But the more he got to dance and talk to them, the more he felt more comfortable.

He hadn't felt this way in such a long time.

Though he wish he can say the same for the pumpkin juice.

Belgh.

"Hey Yuui!"

The cooking teacher looked over to see Watanuki bobbing for apples in a random barrel. He was slightly surprised to see the shopkeeper behave like this. Though it was a bit unfair for him to say since he had Fai who defied the age/maturity rule almost on a regular basis. He smiled. Now _this_ was Halloween.

"Excuse me?"

Yuui looked over to see a little bat girl shaking a bit while looking up at him. He knelled down and smiled softly at the girl. "Why, hi there little one. Is there something wrong?"

"I-It's my mommy. I can't find her." The girl started to tear up. "I was with her when we came but I got lost and I don't know where she is!"

"Shh…it's okay." Yuui patted the girl on the back. "Tell you what, how about we go look for your mom. Maybe she's walking around looking for you too."

"Uh huh." She sniffled. "I guess."

Yuui smiled. "Okay then. When was the last time you saw her?"

"S-She was outside talking to one of her friends and that's when a bunch of people came in and I accidently let go of her hand." The girl whimpered.

"Alright, then. Outside it is." Yuui stood up and lend out his hand. "Come on. We don't want your mother to worry about you."

"…Okay." The girl took his hand. "Thank you very much."

"No problem."

As the two headed for the front doors, the girl lowered her head as a sinister smile and red eyes started to show.

* * *

><p>"Wow, shopkeeper. I didn't think you'd get most of the apples."<p>

Watanuki chuckled. "Well they weren't that many to begin with. I just got lucky." He laughed as the others laughed around with him. He looked towards the front for Yuui, only to see him leave with a little bat girl. His smiled dropped as a dark look overcame his face. "Damn it, Yuui." He muttered. He took an apple and bit off of it.

'_So they're making their move after all. I expected no less from his minions'_

* * *

><p>"Sweetie, I think we went too far. If your mother was looking for you, we should have seen her by now."<p>

The girl chuckled quietly before playing a frown. "I-I'm sure mommy's somewhere. We can't stop now!"

"I know, I know." Yuui smiled. "I'm just wondering why we are walking all the way to the park." When the girl didn't say anything, his smile faded a bit. "Miss, are you okay?" He then got a chill at the tip of his spine; going downwards. He looked around. "I think we should go." _' I don't know why but I have a bad feeling about this.' _"Come on, we have to get out of here. It's not safe."

"Hehe…"

Yuui blinked and looked down at the girl. "Miss…."

A wide sadistic smile covered her face. "_It seems that we found mommy after all_."

"What do you mean by that-" Yuui gasped as the girl suddenly started to transform into something dark and shapeless. He shuddered. He had to get away. He tried to move away from the girl but it was proved futile as he looked down and saw black goop seeping up his arm.

"_And where do you think you're going_?" The glop chuckled darkly. "_You're just in time to meet my mommy or rather….my family_."

"Your family?" Yuui then heard various amounts of chuckling as more black ooze creatures started to appear around him. He started to pull as hard as he could. His fear was kicking in and he wanted to get away; away from the place and back to Watanuki. "Y-You can't do this!"

The small ooze laughed. _"Oh can't we? You should be honored you know. You're going to be a lovely toy for the master. Oh yes, we think you'll make an adorable doll for him to play with."_

"Wait. No…No…stay away…no! Stay away!" Yuui cried helplessly as the members started coming in towards him. He fell to the ground as they were coming closer and closer to him. Soon his vision was filled with black.

"_Now then, let's dress you up in something nice."_

A piercing scream filled the air.

* * *

><p>Watanuki looked up and frowned. "Oh crap. They got him sooner then I thought." He sprinted into a run as he passed various creatures along the way. He paid no mind to their questioning stares as he panted and huffed. <em>'I'm sorry Yuui. I should have said something sooner. I knew that something was wrong the whole time but didn't say a word. Forgive me!'<em>

As he was running, Watanuki passed a particular skeleton who saw the poor guy running as if his life depending on him. The skull had a deep frown. He had a feeling something was amiss. "Sally, I think you should head back to the house by yourself." A white dog appeared at his feet. "There's a debt that needs repaying."

* * *

><p>Watanuki panted and took deep breathes as he reached the park. "Oh, oh god. Fuck, I should practice some track after this. I have gotten too lazy. If the jerk knew, I'll never hear the end of it." As he stood up, he immediately felt a dark presence lurking inside. He dusted his outfit. "Now then, time to play hide-and-seek."<p>

He cautiously walked past the iron gates, hearing nothing but the wind rustling through leaves and bare trees. "Yuui? Yuui are you there?" Watanuki narrowed his eyes and looked left to right. "Come on Yuui, I thought you said you don't like people sneaking up on you. I hate for you of all people to be a big hypocrite." He walked a few more steps into the place, his guard up and ready. "Yuui! Say something! Anything!"

"..W…Wata….nuki…."

The shopkeeper gasped as his head snapped up. "Yuui! Oh god, Yuui, where the hell are you?" He looked around frantically. "Keep talking, I'll follow your voice!"

"…Wata….Wata….nuki…."

"Yuui!" Watanuki walked fast into the bench part of the park. He was getting closer, but how closer he was, he didn't know. All he knew was that if he didn't get to Yuui soon….

"…Wata…Watanuki…."

The shopkeeper looked to his right to see a figure sitting on a bench. He looked down and sad. The outfit the person wore was a classic blue and white outfit that looked like what men wore in France around the 16th century. How Watanuki knew that was beyond even himself. Upon closer inspection, the person had blonde hair that was tied into a short ponytail and had an eyepatch over his right eye.

In fact, the person almost looked like-

"Yuui!" Watanuki ran up to him and started shaking him gently. "Yuui, are you alright? Are you hurt? Did you see anything?" His heart jumped a bit as soulless sapphire eyes looked up at him. He gaped. "…Yuui…?"

"….You're here….Watanuki….." Yuui had a small smile on his face. "That's….good….that you're…here…."

Watanuki didn't like that smile or rather, what was lurking behind that smile. "Listen Yuui, we need to get you out of here. It's not safe and you're not yourself." He lend out a hand. "Come on, I'll help carry you."

The blonde looked up at the man with a confused look. "But….we can't leave…..master….he's waiting for…us…."

"Master?"

"Yes….master…." Yuui said softly. "They said…..if I was a good boy….then master will be happy….I don't want to make master mad….. I'm a good doll for him…"

"This isn't good." Watanuki muttered as he rubbed the back of his head. "They captured and brainwashed him. Poor guy… and it's all my fault." With a sad sigh, Watanuki placed his hands on the sides of Yuui's face. "Yuui, please. Just hang on. I know you're still in there somewhere. Just don't give up. I promise you, I'll get you out of this mess."

"_I don't think so shopkeeper._"

Suddenly masses of black ooze appeared from the ground, sliding towards the pair. They then started to form into semi-people shapes as each one of them had green eyes.

Watanuki stood up and frowned in anger. "So you were the ones who did this to him. Can't say I'm surprised." He then gritted his teeth. "But I want to know, who really came up with this plan. Because I have a few choice words to say to it for harming my friend." When no one answered, his anger grew. "Out with it! Who was the mastermind?"

"_It was me._"

Out of the crowd of ooze came one with blood red eyes. It smiled darkly at the shopkeeper. "It's been a while…shopkeeper."

"...Indeed it has…._Ko_." Narrowing his eyes, Watanuki looked at the dark crowd with a small smirk. "Though I have to say you all look very hideous compared to the more _successful_ counterparts. I thought my previous employer destroyed every single one of you a long time ago."

"_That witch_." The red-eyed growled. "_She was the reason master's plan failed. She turned every single one of our brothers and sisters into those disgusting butterflies and burned them in the night sky. So to escape that dreadful fate we cross from your world to this world. But our forms couldn't take it and we changed into this."_

"My, my how sad." Watanuki said with a sarcastic tone. "So foolishly, you all ran like cowards and got disfigured. What a hefty price to pay." He then glanced over at his friend. "So what do you want with my friend. If you all are still _Ko_ you should have sucked his soul already."

"_We wanted to at first. But blonde was strong. He fought well but not well enough. So we locked him inside himself. He knows nothing of himself. He's lost to the worlds." _The 'leader' slid towards Yuui and touched his chin. _"We thought that he'd make a_ _good toy for master since master like empty dolls. He likes to play with them. So why not him?_" It jumped back as a blast of magic burned a part of him.

Lowering his finger, Watanuki glared at the 'leader'. "Don't touch him. Unlike you monsters, he has a home and family waiting for him. And I'm going to take him back in one piece, both mind and body even if I 'die' in the process."

"_Excellent."_ The 'leader' sneered. "_We were going to kill you anyway. With so much power within you, it'll be enough magic to take this doll to master. We'll tear you apart and absorb your magic. Master will be pleased that we killed his new enemy and have a doll by his side. Yes, there's no escape for you, shopkeeper."_

"I never intend to; not without my friend." Watanuki's hands started glowing a bright yellow color as he was in a fighting stance. "If you creatures want my magic and Yuui, you all have to pry them from my cold dead hands."

"_Gladly!"_

The shopkeeper jumped back several feet as half the groups went in first. He dodged black spikes that were coming for his head, chest or stomach. With another blast of magic, he managed to burn one of the _Ko_. He smirked as the others started angrily at him. "I'm not the weak little boy that your brothers and sister had seen. I'm stronger and faster. So you may want to try just a bit harder." _'And for Yuui's sake, I have to end this as quickly as possible. Who knows how long he can be like this.'_

The red-eyed 'leader' growled. "_Kill the enemy. For the sake of our master; destroy him and take his magic at once!"_

As more came at him, Watanuki chuckled. Soon one by one, the _Ko_ were burned into nothing by the shopkeepers blasts of magic. The more they charged at him, the more painful their demise was. Before long, the 'leader' was left as it saw its last sibling burning to the ground. Standing strong, Watanuki dusted his outfit. "I guess you all weren't as great before. Even when I was holding back, you all just weren't powerful enough to even stop me. I guess in time, you would have come to realize that. Pitiful."

The red-eyed 'leader' gritted its sharp teeth as it transformed one of its spikes into a jagged sword. Before Watanuki could move an inch, the sword was at Yuui's throat. "_One more step and your 'friend' will be painted red all over. It would be such a shame to bring back a dead loved one to his family_."

Watanuki frowned. "So you're going as low as anyone just to kill an innocent?"

"_Mere being. You don't understand. You'll never understand. I was created for master. We were all created to serve our master. To help him, to please him." _It pressed its weapon up close to Yuui's throat that a single trail of blood spilled down. But the cooking teacher felt no pain; only emptiness. "_He did everything to have his wish granted and you all ruined it! You, beings broke his dream and now he's nowhere to be found. But I'll find him. I'll find him and serve him once again. To kill for the sake of master for his wish, his dream is an honored privilege. And I think…I'll start with this one over here!"_

"No! Yuui!" Watanuki shouted. "_**Stop!**_"

Soon, the ground was covered in blood. The grass was stained and trails of blood were seeping into the path. Watanuki just stood there, shocked down to his core. He didn't think it was possible but it happened. And he couldn't be more surprised. Because it wasn't Yuui's blood that was spilled….

It was the blood of the _Ko_.

The _Ko_ spat out blood as its fell to the ground. Its red eyes looked up to see Yuui in one piece. Not a single drop of red on him. "_How…How was this…_" It coughed. _"How was it possible?"_

"I believe, I was responsible for that."

Watanuki's eyes trailed up and then sighed in relief. "Well if it isn't the Pumpkin king himself; Jack Skellington."

The skeleton bowed gracefully as his grin was seen. "At your service, my dear friend." He stood up and dusted his hands. "I was shopping with my darling wife Sally when I saw you running down the street. You seem very worried and scared so I wanted to help you both for your sake and for a debt I owe you."

"Heh. Consider your debt paid." Watanuki chuckled. "And thank you."

"My pleasure."

"_Fools!" _The half-dead ooze cried out. "_You think you have won? Don't forget I still have your friend captive inside his own mind. At this rate, he'll become an empty doll forever! You lose!" _The ooze cackled loudly as it bled out. Then it was pressed down harshly by a skeleton hand.

"I would refrain from speaking so rudely if I were you. It's better if you didn't speak at all. Farewell foul creature." Jack squashed what seemed to be the head of the ooze, making it explode a bit; staining past of the man's skull. He then wiped the gloop from his hand on his outfit. "Honestly, how evil beings hid in this lovely town is beyond me."

"No world has one without the other." Watanuki solemnly said. "There always will be good and evil in both people and places. But for people to be on the light side of things will always give me hope for anything." He then walked towards Yuui. "I'm really sorry, Yuui. I wanted to grant your wish and instead you're like this. If you have a bit of yourself still in you, I hope you will forgive me."

Jack frowned as he looked at the sight before him. Then a series of barks caught his attention. "Zero?" He looked over to see a floating white dog coming over. "Zero!" He petted the dog as it nuzzled his face. "It's good to see you." He then he saw something in its mouth. "What's that?" It was a bottle labeled in an ancient language. Taking it, he saw that there was a tiny note attached to it. "Huh, I wonder who gave you this." He unfolded and read the note. He smiled. "Good ol' Sally. Helpful to the end."

Walking over to the shopkeeper, Jack dangled a bottle over the guy's face. "Look what I got."

"Hmm?" Watanuki then eyed the bottle. "What's this?"

"Something to help your friend with his problem." Jack smiled. "Sally must have known and sent Zero with this bottle. I can't read the language but I trust her since her knowledge of potions is amazing."

Taking the bottle, Watanuki looked at the label. He then laughed. "That's it! Of course. There's only one other person who can came up with this potion." He then lifted Yuui's chin. "I just hope it works." Opening the top, Watanuki pour some of the contents into Yuui's mouth. "Now swallow it for me."

Yuui subconsciously gulped it down. Then slowly but surely, light started to come back to those sapphire eyes. Then he screamed. "Ah! Don't hurt me! I didn't do anything! Please!"

"Hey Yuui! Yuui!" Watanuki gripped Yuui's shoulders. "It's okay! You're fine! It's over."

Suddenly, Yuui cast a glance at Watanuki. His fear quickly subsided as tears started flowing from his eyes. He then hugged Watanuki was tight as he could. He began to sob. "W-Watanuki! I'm glad that it's you! I-I-I was so scared! I really thought they were going to kill me! I really thought I was going to die!"

"It's okay." Watanuki softly said as he hugged the cooking teacher back. "It's okay. It's over. You don't have to worry about them anymore."

Jack and Zero just stood there and watched as Yuui continued to sob and Watanuki comforting him, the moon shining on them from the night sky.

* * *

><p>"So you're a king."<p>

"A pumpkin king actually but yes."

"And do you rule this town."

"Well I would say yes but most power of this town goes to the mayor."

"I see."

Jack smiled softly as Yuui was clinging to Watanuki in reaction to what he had to endure. Some people who were scared beyond belief took time to recover. But in Yuui's case, it might take longer, _much_ longer.

"I have met Jack through a dream." Watanuki added. "He had a wish; a wish to have children of his own since creatures like him and his wife Sally can't exactly have kids."

"But thanks to the shopkeeper, it came true. I can never be more grateful for it." Jack grinned. "I had to pay a price but it was worth it have a little one of our own."

"So where is your child?" Yuui asked.

"Well, Dr. Finklestein was babysitting her." Jack grimaced. "However we try not to go out as much as possible since the man like to experiment." He then saw how Yuui was still afraid. "If you like…" He started. "I would like to show you around the town. I can be your guide and you can visit my home as well."

Yuui looked down. "I….I don't know…"

"I think we should do it." Watanuki softly said. "I mean, we still have plenty of time left. And I want to make up for the trouble I caused you."

"….It wasn't your fault."

"But I feel responsible nonetheless." Watanuki frowned. "I put you in danger even though I knew what might happen." He then patted the cooking teacher on the head. "If you won't go for your sake, then do it for mine at least. Please?"

Yuui thought about it. He wanted to see this through since he wished for a day of Halloween in a traditional way. But he didn't think he can deal with another death event. He gulped and nodded. "I guess it wouldn't be that bad."

"Splendid." Jack exclaimed. He lend out his bony hand to Yuui. "Don't worry. Halloween has a softer, funnier side if you'll let me show you."

"…I would like that." Yuui took that hand with a small smile. "I would like that very much."

* * *

><p><strong>Sometime later<strong>

"Feeling better, Yuui?"

"Now that you mentioned it, I do." Yuui said as he was licking a lollipop. "After everything, I'm starting to love the holiday again." He then grinned at the shopkeeper. "Thank you Watanuki."

"Don't mention it." Watanuki grinned. "You wished for it and I granted it."

"Not that. Thank you for being a friend…and saving me." Yuui ended softly.

"Oh…" Watanuki blushed slightly. "I couldn't just let you die in this place. It is world of wonder, not cruelty."

"Even so, thank you." Yuui smiled. "I wish that we can still be friends though."

"Yeah….I wish for that too." Watanuki then spotted a bench. "Come over here for a second."

"Okay."

As Yuui and Watanuki sat, the shopkeeper sighed. "The night is almost over. I think now's a good time to send you home."

Slightly frowning, Yuui nodded. "Yeah. You did promise a night and it's almost sunrise. I didn't want this to end though."

"I know." Watanuki then smiled. "However, your family and friends are waiting for you. Even if you wanted to stay, you can't. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I had fun and that's all that matters." Yuui waved it off. "I guess I should go back….but…how…?" He said, slightly confused.

"Let me handle it." Watanuki smiled. "Close your eyes."

Yuui nodded and closed his eyes. He then felt hands touching his face. "What the…"

"Shh…relax, Yuui." Watanuki then sighed. "When you wake up, you'll be in the comfort of your home; on your soft bed. But you have to promise never to speak of the event to anyone; not even your brother."

"Yes…I…understand…."

"Very well, try to go to sleep, Yuui. Sleep."

"Sl…ee…p" Yuui felt himself falling into slumber with Watanuki's touch still on him. Soon he felt nothing. Before he was gone completely, he barely heard Watanuki saying one last thing to him.

"_I wish the best for you in the future."_

* * *

><p>The sunlight was hurting his eyes. "Damn sun, go away." Yuui turned over to go back to sleep. Then he realized something. He sat up straight. "What the hell?" He looked over and blinked. "I'm….I'm home. I'm actually back home." He took off the covers and stood up. "I..I can't believe it. Was all of that a dream…or maybe…"<p>

He jumped as he heard a noise coming from behind. He turned over to see that it was his cell phone. He sighed. "For god's sake." He then took the phone and answered it. "Hello?" He then pulled the phone away from him. He then rolled his eyes and he out the phone back onto his ear. "Brother?" More yelling. "Brother! Yeah, it's me. Calm down. I'm home okay? Yeah, I'm fine. Everything's fine!...Huh? What happened?" Yuui narrowed his eyes. "Well…."

He looked over at the window as a blue bird was at the window sill. It looked at him for a brief moment before it flew away. In that brief moment, Yuui knew that as scary as last night was, there was always tomorrow.

"Let's just say that it was more than I expected in Horitsuba…or in any place in fact."

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue (Two weeks later)<strong>

"Hey Yuui, here some paperwork for you."

Yuui looked over his cake and smiled."Thank you, Kurogane. Just leave it on my desk." He then went back to the icing. He then heard a sigh. He looked over again. "Yes?"

Kurogane frowned. "Okay Yuui. Fess up. What the hell happened on Halloween? You just left and never came back. Then you just come back like nothing happened. Everyone got scared you know."

Pausing on the icing, Yuui just shrugged. "Not sure. One minute I was walking back to the school and the next I was in my bed. I may have drank all of the alcohol along the way. It's hard to say."

"And are you sure that's what happened?"

Yuui looked down and then smiled up at Kurogane. "Yep!"

Kurogane was less than impressed but let it go. "Fine. Don't tell me what happened. It's your problem not mine. But for the moron's sake, at least call. There's only so much I can do before I snap and choke him."

"Knowing you, it wouldn't come to that."

"Shut up."

The bell rang.

"Well, I should get back to my class. Another day, another class to whip those brats into shape." Kurogane cracked his knuckles. "See ya."

"Don't kill them~!" Yuui sang out.

"No promises!"

Yuui laughed as Kurogane walked out of his room. He then calmed down and sighed. "Oh guys, I wish I can tell you but I can't. Even if I could, there's no way you all will believe me." Suddenly he felt a chill go through him. "What the hell was that?" Then he looked by the window. It was the same blue bird that he saw before. And it was carrying something.

"What is that?" Opening the window, Yuui blinked. "A note?" He took the paper as the bird flew away. He opened the note and was shocked at what was inside.

_Hoping to see you again next Halloween, my dear friend._

There was a feather-like signature below but it didn't take genius to see who wrote the note.

Yuui smiled.

"I look forward to meeting you again as well….shopkeeper."

'_Yup, just another day in Horitsuba.'_

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!<em>**

**=D  
><strong>


End file.
